Sweet
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia? Janji, akan kuberi tahu pada kalian semua. Tapi, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus lebih cepat dariku dan tebak yang akan terjadi setelahnya...


**X-men bukan milik saya mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia? Janji, akan kuberi tahu pada kalian semua. Tapi, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus lebih cepat dariku dan tebak yang akan terjadi setelahnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet**

Awal musim panas menjadi awal yang menggembirakan bagiku dan tentunya seluruh penghuni Xavier School. Sengatan matahari, canda tawa yang mewarnai menambah kesan anarkis di setiap deretan tangga nada dari lagu-lagu indah yang di kumandangkan. Perlahan, terpaan angin menyapa halus pembuluh darah, menggelitik manis dan mencoba merangkul beberapa mutan yang kepanasan.

Berlari bak sebuah cahaya senter buat semua orang meledek dalam tawa. Aku datang dengan kotak biru dan kue kecil cokelat dan sebuah terompet. Scott Summers dan Jean Grey berteriak dalam kefanaan.

Lalu, sang subjek dari acara penyambutan murid baru ini menjadi bingung. Ia bertanya. "Pietro, ini apa ya?"

"Well, ini sebagai sambutan mydear. Semua murid baru di sini diberi sambutan teristimewa..."

"Oh?"

"Kami akan menjadi teman barumu!"

* * *

"Oh, tentu saja aku ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu, Pietro. Kau manis sekali, Maximoff."

Aku mengomentari. "Terang-terangan sekali, Reiko. Dan ingatlah bagaimana aku membawa sebuah kue cokelat dan gelang couple sebagai janji dari aksi ini, hehe..."

"Gelang couple." Jean mengulangi di tambah lirikan nakal mengarah pada Scott Summers dan Kurt.

Semua tawa di kelas memenuhi pendengaran, termasuk Hank guru kami yang sempat melepas kacamata akibat kelakar nakalku dan curhat colongan yang tentu saja sudah di setujui oleh ketua dari perkumpulan ini. Hari ini, kami melakukan sesuatu yang melegakan sebagai refreshing ringan dari padatnya jadwal belajar kami di Xavier School.

Tidak ada berbeda dari sekolah reguler lain, kami para mutan tidak pernah mendapat hal yang semestinya dari pemerintah, seolah kami di asingkan. Sebab tragedi membahana di saluran TV membuat benturan pendapat yang berbeda. Terlebih saat aku mendengar ada mutan tanpa kendali emosi membunuh JFK.

Membunuh JFK? Prestasi yang merugikan.

"Yeah dan aku ingat saat pertamakali ada di sini, hum petualangan yang mematikan..." Kurt mendramatisi. "Jesus. Aku sampai lupa caranya berdoa..."

Kurt sepertinya terlalu mendramatisi adegan demi adegan di mana Apocalypse melayangkan aksi heroik dan hampir membuat Mesir hancur. Akibat aksi ini, aku mengalami patah tulang yang cukup merugi dan mengambil pemulihan yang sangat lama untuk seorang mutan.

Saat itu, Reiko belum datang ke sekolah ini, dia mengumumkan kehadirannya pada awal musim panas yang terik. Kupikir, dia gadis Jepang yang baik dan jenaka terlebih namanya melukiskan kenangan yang akan diingat. Tapi, kenyataannya lain. Dia bukan gadis Jepang, wajahnya itu... aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dia berasal dari mana. Rambut cokelat, kulit yang lebih putih dariku dan tinggi sebatas bahuku saja yang dapat menggambarkan soal Reiko.

Aku dulu mengira dia tidak mau bicara pada siapapun aku bahkan mengklaim bahwa dia orang yang sulit kukasihi, yang kemudian menjadi alasan bagiku untuk memaksanya naik ke panggung kehidupan sosial yang membanggakan. Nyatanya Reiko hanya mau bicara banyak padaku dan professor.

Dia sering berkeliaran dengan Scott pada aksi-aksi tertentu atau mendiskusikan perihal klasik pada Jean, dia jarang kelihatan bersama Kurt dan ajaibnya Reiko selalu mengaitkan lengannya pada lenganku buatku terpaksa mencium aroma vanilla dari dirinya. Reiko selalu berkata kalau aku teman pertamanya, buatku tersanjung oleh mimpi, tapi bagian tersedihnya bahwa aku mengingatkan Reiko pada seseorang yang sampai saat ini ia tutup dalam kotak penuh rahasia.

Baru beberapa bulan di sini, ia membuat Professor Xavier yakin bahwa Reiko bisa membuat perubahan jitu bagi sekolah. Sedikit pelampiasan atas masa lalu barangkali, Reiko lumayan hebat mengendalikan suasana hati Professor buat lelaki itu lebih yakin dari hari ke hari. Menarik simpatik dari orang seperti Xavier butuh keahlian khusus.

Selama aku di sini, aku tidak tahu dia mutan dalam jenis apa tapi kuasa dan tindakan dia di sini cukup manis seperti manisan India. Tapi, soal memukul orang-orang dia jagonya, Reiko bilang dia hobi bergulat dan dia bukan contoh individu baik di masa lalu.

Dan juga...

"Pietro."

Sebuah tepukan spektakuler mendarat di bahu, cukup keras tapi memiliki maksud tertentu. Kupikir, itu sebuah afeksi.

"Woi, Pietro Maximoff." Suara selembut satin memasuki pendengaran, ada nada penuh perhatian tersirat di dalamnya. Kala mendengar ini, aku menoleh dengan posisi siap. Berdiri dengan seutuhnya tanpa ada kekecewaan sama sekali.

Sukses, seulas senyum cinta kusematkan. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, Reiko. Kenapa?"

Bohong. Aku mendengar suaramu dan faktanya aku terkecoh ke dalam fantasi, jadi aku kesulitan berpikir.

"Weekend, Piet. Aku mau mengajakmu main ke Game Center. Aku masih menyimpan koin hasil menjarah, kurasa aku tidak mau menikmati ini sendirian." Reiko berbicara amat pelan.

"Asyik!"

Aku baru ingat, minggu kemarin aku mengajak jari jemari Reiko untuk menikmati dawai musik Country di Game Center dan beradu cepat kala menikmati hentak kaki dan tepuk tangan di atas Pod. Aku sedikit kaget melihat gadis seperti Reiko melompat-lompat indah seperti bayi kelinci, kau bisa melihat bagaimana kaki jenjangnya menginjak sinaran.

Berpura-pura lah aku menjadi pribadi menyenangkan. "Ide bagus, Reiko!"

"Ayo, Piet!" Ia mengulurkan tangan. Menyambut kehangatan dari jemariku yang serta merta tidak memberikan komando berupa izin. Senyum yang begitu lepas terukir, tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali Reiko mengulas senyuman manis seperti itu.

Kadar cintaku menaik, aku menyambut hangat genggam dari tangan Reiko. "Ayo!"

Sejujurnya... aku ingin sekali mencium gadis ini.

* * *

"Wah, kupikir kalau kita datang lebih awal kita bisa main sepuasnya."

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri Rei. Anak-anak muda senang bermain dan menghabiskan waktu."

Tersenyumlah aku pada Reiko, ditemani satu Milkshake, terlihat lumayan romantis ketika kau meminum satu kap berdua dan tentu saja dengan sedotan yang berbeda. Aku bisa secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan pipi antar pipi dengan Reiko.

Hahaha. Itu terdengar seperti berhemat ya?

"Pietro."

Kenapa... tiba-tiba saja dia memanggil dengan cara seperti itu?

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

Hm, masalah serius.

Aku berdebar. "Katakan."

Ia memandangiku. "To the point?"

Aku mengaitkan lengan pada pinggangnya. "Aku tak suka basa-basi, mydear..."

"Oke, kau tahu? Aku senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu, sangat. Kau orang kedua yang mengajakku bicara setelah Prof. Xavier. Yah, orang-orang banyak yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku tapi hanya kau orang yang tidak pernah bertanya tentang latar belakangku walau kau sering cerita banyak soal keluargamu."

Aku semakin salah tingkah. Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. "Karena kau bilang itu rahasia makanya aku tidak bertanya."

Reiko tertawa. "Benar." Lalu, ia menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi dekat permainan lempar bola basket. "...satu hal lagi."

Ia melanjutkan. "Aku merasa... bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kupikir, aku memiliki sedikit perasaan padamu, Pietro."

"Apa katamu?"

Kepalaku pusing. Suara-suara aneh mulai bergema di atas kepalaku, aku tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku malu sekali, aku juga berkeringat walau tidak sedang putus asa. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Kenapa dia begitu jujur?

Reiko tertawa aneh. "Aku jujur, Pietro Django Maximoff, aku sepertinya suka padamu. Uh, bukan 'sepertinya' tapi memang 'sudah'.."

Aku.

Juga.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

...suka padamu.

Reiko.

Tanpa ucapan atau sepenggal kata untuk hadiah dari ungkapan ini pada Reiko, aku langsung menyentuh pipi gadis itu yang entah bagaimana menatap malu. Manik cokelat miliknya bertempur dengan cahaya lampu dari Game Center, bayangan wajahku terbingkai jelas di dalam matanya, menangkap hal-hal yang ada di sekitar dengan sangat cemerlang. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, aku dapat melihat pancaran lain dari dalam manik mata itu, menarik secara halus ke dalam pesona yang sudah tak terukur lagi.

"Pietro."

Kututup manik mata yang beberapa detik lalu memanjakan rasa cintaku. Tanpa permisi dan tanpa aba-aba, aku mendekati wajahnya.

Kukecup bibirnya singkat, berlanjut ke pipi, kembali pada bibirnya, kuulangi sebanyak tiga kali. Cepat-cepat aku melepasnya.

"Reiko..."

"Ya?"

"Pulang yuk!"

"Kenapa harus pulang?"

Hum, kenapa ya? Karena aku mungkin telah berhasil mendapatkanmu. Tidak cukup cepat tapi sadis. Hehe.

END


End file.
